


Siang Itu

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusPrus, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich merasa sedang di intip./Crosspost FFN (Semi AU,maybe?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siang Itu

**Siang itu** (c)faihyuu

 **Hetalia Axis Powers** (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

 Crosspost FFN

* * *

 

Seorang pria bersurai cokelat terlihat sedang bermain piano disuatu ruangan.Jari-jari sang Pria itu menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan tepat.Walau,matanya yang dihiasi kacamata itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak.

Seorang anak kecil,kira-kira usianya tujuh tahunan.Mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan yang hanya terbuka sedikit.Ia juga melantunkan lagu pengiring  musik dari piano dengan lirih.

Si Pria tadi,Roderich Edelstein menyadari keberadaan si anak kecil.Lantas ia memanggilnya.”Heinrich.”

Sang anak yang dipanggil ‘Heinrich’ tadi tersentak.”Ah, _Vatti_ (1).”katanya.Roderich tersenyum tipis.”Kemarilah.”

Heinrich mengikuti perintah sang _Vatti_ ,ia mendekati Roderich.”Ada apa?”

Roderich membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.”Mau main piano?”

“Memangnya boleh?”

Roderich mengangguk,”Tentu saja.”

Senyum Heinrich mengembang.”Aku mau, _Vatti_!”

“Kalau begitu _Vatti_ akan mengajarimu.”

Senyum Heinrich mengembang lagi,bahkan kali ini bisa disebut sebagai _cengiran._

Pada siang itu,terlihat seorang ayah sedang mengajari putranya bermain piano disebuah ruangan.Mereka tidak sadar,bahwa mereka sedang diintip oleh seorang wanita bersurai blonde keperakan dengan iris rubbynya.Ia tersenyum,”Putra _Mutti_ (2)sudah besar,rupanya.”

**_ End _ **

 

Vatti : Ayah   
Mutti:Ibu


End file.
